<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Here, I'm Queer, Get Used To It by Ghostinthehouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093766">I'm Here, I'm Queer, Get Used To It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse'>Ghostinthehouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon and Angel Professors [156]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Aromantic Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It took over a week for the students to process the revelation enough for questions to crop up, and then another to pluck up the courage to ask them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon and Angel Professors [156]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Aspec-friendly Good Omens</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Here, I'm Queer, Get Used To It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">It took over a week for the students to process the revelation enough for questions to crop up, and then another to pluck up the courage to ask them. They eventually found Dr Crowley slouched on a bench by the pond. Dr Fell was there too. Dr Fell was watching, and occasionally feeding, the ducks. Dr Crowley was just sitting there, head turned slightly towards Dr Fell, while the remains of their lunch sat on the bench between them.</p>
<p class="western">"Uh, we have a question?" the tallest of the students said hesitantly.</p>
<p class="western">Dr Crowley shifted on the bench, draping one elbow over the back of the bench and looked at them, raising an eyebrow. "Well, go on then."</p>
<p class="western">The student swallowed hard, then blurted, "Are you're gay too?"</p>
<p class="western">"Do I look like I'm happy?"</p>
<p class="western">They all looked at him. The students saw a grumpy, vicious, bastard, with a face full of harsh lines and a mouth pressed tight and thin. They thought, <em>No</em>. Aziraphale saw his loveable grumpy bastard, lips pressed tight to contain his laughter. He thought, <em>Yes</em>, and his own mouth twitched upwards in response.</p>
<p class="western">Crowley caught the twitch and relented silently. He said, "I prefer 'queer'."</p>
<p class="western">One of the other students mumbled, "I thought that was a slur?"</p>
<p class="western">Dr Fell blotted sandwich crumbs from his mouth. "Any term associated with a derided group becomes a derogatory slur by association." He proceeded to give them a lengthy explanation on how officials had tried to change the name of certain groups each time the name became a slur, and each time, the new word <em>also</em> rapidly became a slur, until several of the students began to shift uncomfortably on their feet.</p>
<p class="western">At which point, Dr Crowley butted in, shortly, "It may be a slur to some, but if it is, it's my slur. I refuse to give it up to exclusionists of any stripe. I'm here. I'm queer. Get used to it."</p>
<p class="western">Dr Fell gave him an openly tender look.</p>
<p class="western">Dr Crowley rolled his head in lieu of his eyes and grumbled, "Save it for the bedroom, angel."</p>
<p class="western">The students went red, nodded quickly, and got out of there before they had to see their professors snogging - or worse.</p>
<p class="western">***</p>
<p class="western">Crowley managed to wait until they were out of earshot before his laughter tumbled from his mouth in splutters and gasps. "Oh, dear Earth. Their <em>faces</em>!"</p>
<p class="western">Aziraphale huffed at him. "I don't quite see precisely what about our bedroom activities is so risable? Care to enlighten me to what you put into their heads, you darling foul fiend?"</p>
<p class="western">Crowley chuckled, openly grinning now in a way that sent otherwise invisible laughter lines fanning out from under his dark glasses. "Angel," he said at last, "given that most of them were allo, I all but guarantee they weren't thinking about what either of us is thinking about. When someone refers to 'bedroom activities' it isn't usually, you know, our fully clothed cuddles and reading Winnie the Pooh out loud. It's things that are considerably more - acrobatic, shall we say?"</p>
<p class="western">"Ah." Aziraphale reached up and straightened his bowtie. "One of those."</p>
<p class="western">"Precisely. And they think we're so terribly ancient, they don't want to think of us doing that..."</p>
<p class="western">Aziraphale gave him a sly smile. "Oh, absolutely ancient. How long have we been friends?"</p>
<p class="western">Crowley looked at him for a long moment, and then rolled his head again. "You knew!"</p>
<p class="western">"Of course I knew. I'm ace, dear, not innocent."</p>
<p class="western">"Argh, you bastard, making me explain!" He didn't sound particularly put out, more fondly exasperated at falling into his angel's little trap.</p>
<p class="western">"But you love explaining so." Aziraphale popped the last square of sandwich in his mouth, and hummed contentedly.</p>
<p class="western">Crowley watched him. For a moment, he wore an openly tender look of his own as he passed over the shortbread. "One of these days, angel, I'll catch you doing it, and then we'll see."</p>
<p class="western">"Yes, dear," Aziraphale quipped, letting his husband feed him instead of feeding the ducks, "we will."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>